


[VID] Last Ray of Light

by himundergreen (Kurukami)



Category: INSIDE (Video Game)
Genre: Dystopia, Fanvid, Festivids 2017, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurukami/pseuds/himundergreen
Summary: there is a cycle to things.we must test the cycle, to see where its weaknesses lie.only then can we preserve the cycle.begin simulation.





	[VID] Last Ray of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/gifts).



[Last Ray of Light (INSIDE/2016)](https://vimeo.com/243998787) from [anonymous](https://vimeo.com/user61587494) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**password:** Festivids

**Song:** "Last Ray of Light", by Immediate Music 


End file.
